Unspoken Observations
by Mickis
Summary: Don and Mike have a heart to heart concerning their other two brothers. Based on a funny plot hole in the second movie: ‘TMNT 2 – Secret of the Ooze.’ If you’ve seen that, you ought to read this. One shot


**Disclaimer:** I woke up this morning and got the biggest shock! Turns out I don't own the TMNT. Who would have ever thought, eh? (rolls eyes)

**A/N: **_This little one shot is a gap filler pointing out a rather humorous plot hole. The scene takes place right after Don called April to ask if she knows where Raph is. Hopefully, you've watched this movie carefully enough to catch on to these little issues I'm about to point out. Myself, I think it's hilarious! (laughs by herself) Oh, you'll know what I mean. (waves off ignorant readers) Don't forget to review. Thanks!_

* * *

**UNSPOKEN OBSERVATIONS**

by

Mickis

**Genre: **General/Humor

**Language: **English

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **_Don and Mike have a heart-to-heart concerning their other two brothers. Based on a funny plot hole in the second movie: 'TMNT 2 – Secret of the Ooze.' If you've seen that, you ought to read this. (One shot)_

* * *

While Mikey was busy making kissing noises into the phone, Don did his best to rip it out of his clingy hands. With one, final act of strength, Donnie managed to pull the telephone out of his little brother's tight claws.

"Hey!" Mikey protested, trying to get his hands on the phone again, but Donatello's hand pressed against his face stopped him from succeeding, which was pretty much the whole point of it.

"I'm sorry about that, April," Don spoke into the phone, making sure to keep one hand clamped over the orange masked turtle's face; he could hear the reporter chuckling on the other line. "We suspect he was dropped on his head as a child. Anyway, call us if you hear anything from Raph. Leo's about to have a hissy fit over here." He caught the blue masked turtle glare at him as he stomped past his two brothers to get more of their belongings. "Okay," Donnie spoke into the phone, pretending he hadn't noticed the killer stare. "Take care, April. Bye." With that, the turtle hung the phone back on the rather large and ungraceful payphone device he was carrying under his arm, releasing Michelangelo's face in the process.

"Whad'she say?" Mike curiously wondered, following his brother as he walked back into one of the old and dusty sub cars to dump the payphone.

"She hasn't heard from him," Donatello answered, brushing his hands against his thighs to rid them of icky payphone-dust. He then turned around to leave the carriage.

"No," Mike insisted, hurrying after his brother. "I mean about me."

Don simply shook his head and continued walking to ignore his younger sibling. It didn't take long before they ran into a certain upset turtle, carrying two pots of plants in his arms.

"Well? Had she seen him?" Leo asked, very straight to the point.

Donatello shook his head in response, "No."

The eldest turtle's patience visibly began to slip away, leaving his younger brothers staring at him in puzzlement as his eyes and lips twitched awkwardly, if only for a short moment.

"But she promised to let us know if she did," Donnie quickly added, trying to sprinkle some good news on top of the bad ones.

Leonardo muttered something in annoyance and went about with his unpacking, leaving his two brothers behind in a tense silence, one it didn't take very long for Michelangelo to break.

"He twitched, didn't he?" he said, turning to look at his purple masked brother for a confirmation.

"He did," Donatello nodded slowly.

"What's up with that?" Mike wondered. "What are they, anyway? Spasms?"

"I think they're tics," Don replied.

"Tics?" Mikey repeated. "When'd he develop tics? He never twitched like that when we were kids, least not what I can remember," he added, scratching himself on his upper arm.

"I don't know," Donnie shook his head in a clear sign of total confusion. "Maybe about the same time Raph did."

"You noticed that, _too_?" Mikey lit up, glad he wasn't the only one who'd seen it.

"Yeah," Donatello nodded of coursely. "I mean, it's not as serious as Leo, _obviously_," he quickly filled in. "But it's kinda hard to miss when a person's face scrunches up like that for no reason."

Suddenly, Leo passed them by on the platform, an irritated look on his features.

"What?" Mike asked, fearing he'd overheard them.

Leonardo stopped and stared at his two brothers with an expectant expression. "You're just gonna stand there?" he asked.

Donnie and Mike glanced at each other in silence, as if hoping the other turtle would have an answer.

"There's still things that needs moving!" Leo exclaimed, waving his arms hysterically in the air before he turned on his heal to fetch more stuff.

Donatello was the first turtle that made an attempt to follow the leader's example, but Mikey was short on his tail. Standing by the ladder, a bunch of boxes were waiting to be moved, but Donnie's eye caught the old couch that seemed to call out to him. Moving in behind one of the armrests, he waited for his brother to join him.

Mikey remained strangely unaffected by the silent gesture.

"A little help?" Don asked, knowing the youngest turtle wasn't about to volunteer.

"Sure thing, bro," Mike instantly replied, walking up to the couch and bending over. He grabbed the three duck taped cushions, walking down the stairs that led to the main platform with the cushions gathered up in his embrace.

"Uhh… Mike?"

Michelangelo turned around with the cushions in his arms, finding his brother standing by the couch, lifting it by one of the two ends.

"Oh right!" Mikey offered a goofy smile and dropped the cushions to rush up to his brother and help him with the couch. As the two of them were carrying the heavy furniture down the stairs, Mikey walking backwards, he decided to pick their previous conversation back up.

"So, don't you think it's kinda weird that two out of four brothers suffer from tics? I mean, what are the odds of _that_?" he wondered, trying to concentrate on not tripping over his own feet.

"Yeah, that _is _weird," Donatello agreed with a muffled grunt as they stopped to put the sofa down. Letting go of the furniture, Don went to get the cushions Mike had dropped flat on the floor. "You know what's even weirder?" he added, his shell turned to the orange masked turtle as he gathered the cushions in his arms.

"What?" Mikey wondered, still standing by his end of the couch.

"The fact that none of us pointed it out until now."

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, very short. But the out-of-control twitching always bugs me! Am I really the only one?_


End file.
